What The Cat Says, Goes!
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Bijou's cat Leroy, does not like his mistress's boyfriend. So he takes matters into his own paws and tries to set her up with everyone's favortie lead singer!


**Summary: **Bijou's cat, Ben, does not his owner's boyfriend. So he decides to take matters into his own paws and set her up with everyone's favorite lead singer.

**Disclaimer:** All I own is Leroy and Ben.

**What The Cat Says, Goes! _By Mrs. Zac Efron (AKA: Ketherandsandy4ever)_**

**Chapter One: **Taking Matters Into Your Own Paws

Leroy POV

I know what you are thinking. Why is a black cat telling a story? While you see, my owner, Bijou, has a boyfriend named Hamtaro Haruna. I tried to give him a chance, I really did. But I can't stand to see his stupid face, especially when it's smashed up against my mistress's.

He's really not the guy for her. I already know who is Leroy Drint. He's the lead singer of Fatal Attraction. I thought she would figure it out on her own. But when that didn't happen I decided to take matters into my own hands! I mean paws.

Right now my mistress is snuggling with Hamtaro on her couch. It is truly nauseating.

"So… what do you want to do?" Bijou asks.

"Oh I have a couple ideas..." Hamtaro says as he leans in for the kiss.

Leroy only lives a few blocks down from us. Before Hamtaro can capture her lips, I dart out the door and Bijou jumps up and runs after me, Hamtaro running after her.

I suppose it truly would be an amusing sight. A black cat running down the street, a blonde teenager running after it, and a teenage boy with red and white hair running after her.

I finally stopped at Leroy' door and scratched. He opened the door and Bijou smacked right into him.

"Oh my gosh! Leroy!" My mistress was having a moment, "I am so sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay Bijou." Leroy said.

I rubbed up against his leg.

"He must like you." Bijou said, "Wow, he doesn't even like Hamtaro!"

_You think? _I thought.

My mistress was blushing.

"Come on Bij, let's go."

Bijou sighed. "Hamtaro, I have told you before, I hate when you call me Bij. My name is Bijou."

"Fine, _Bijou_." Ben said, mimicking my mistress.

I hissed at him.

"Want to come in to have a drink or something?" Leroy asked my mistress.

My mistress smiled. "That would be nice." She said.

"_That would be nice._" Hamtaro mimicked, "Quit acting like you _like _him, Bij."

My mistress did not even correct him on her name and both her and Leroy turned positively red when Hamtaro made this comment. Luckily, he did not notice.

"I have to go now. Bye Leroy." Bijou said, scooping me up, "Come on Ben, let's go home."

"What about me?!"

Bijou rolled her eyes. "You too Hamtaro."

I groaned. How could she not see what was right in front of her?

That night I was sprawled out lazily on my mistress's bed. Bijou walked in and sat down on her bed, sighing.

I rubbed up against her.

"Thanks Ben." Bijou smiled sadly.

She looked at a picture that her and all her friends had taken. Amanda was kissing Zac Efron, her boyfriend of eight months, Sandy was leaning on Kether Harding, Pashmina was making out with Shadow Strider, and Bijou was holding hands with Hamtaro. But she wasn't smiling.

She sighed and petted me. "I like Hamtaro. I really do." She sighed yet again, "But I just wish I could be happy like all my friends. I just don't feel like Hamtaro is the right person for me."

'_Well duh.'_

"It's not that I'm jealous of my friends or anything, I just wish I could be happy too."

'_I worry about you.'_

"I guess there's just no one out there for me." With that she turned off the light and got into bed.

'_That's what YOU think!'_

For the next step I was going to need the help of a certain whore.

I wrote a note to Amanda, pretending to be Zac.

_Dear Amanda,_

_I got these for you. Go take Bijou to see a concert._

_Love,_

_Zac_

Then I attached two Fatal Attraction concert tickets. I laid the envelope on Amanda's chest and ran back to Bijou's house. This matchmaking was giving me a workout!

While Bijou was eating breakfast, Irreplaceable by Beyonce drifted through the house.

'You must not know 'bout me 

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact he'll be here in a minute_

_Bab-'_

Bijou finally answered her cell phone. "Hi Amanda."

"Guess what I got us tickets to see?!"

"What?"

"Fatal Attraction. Tonight. The concert is tonight!"

"No. Way. NO WAY!"

"Yes!"

My mistress was having a moment. Again. She had a lot of those.

But at least it was over Leroy.

**A/N:** Hey, I know I haven't written anything in FOREVER and I am SO sorry! It's just that I have been SO busy with school and stuff I haven't had a chance! Well, tell me what you think and review.


End file.
